<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>universal languages by scrambledreg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619337">universal languages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambledreg/pseuds/scrambledreg'>scrambledreg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, maybe if the adults stopped forcing tommy into wars, sbi as family, theyre brothers ur honor, we wouldnt be where we are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambledreg/pseuds/scrambledreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>listen i just wanted to put this idea somewhere that wasn't my notes app</p><p>if they're ooc in my defense i haven't written fic for YEARS ok this is just brainrot i sent to dylan (hi dylan) and then rewrote what do u want from me</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>universal languages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen i just wanted to put this idea somewhere that wasn't my notes app</p><p>if they're ooc in my defense i haven't written fic for YEARS ok this is just brainrot i sent to dylan (hi dylan) and then rewrote what do u want from me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a well-known fact that spending time with people will lead to learning about them. This can be seen in the days between Tommy abandoning Logstedshire and the confrontation at (the ruins of) the Community House. The days where Techno’s base has one more resident than usual, who fits right in with the rest of the noise. The days of Tommy and Techno.</p><p>They learn a lot about each other in these days. Techno knows enough about Tommy to give him a special helmet and a disc for Christmas. Tommy knows enough about Techno to trust him, which is more than he’s been able to do for a long time.</p><p>It is also a well-known fact that spending time with people is an opportunity to teach them, and this can be seen as well.</p><p>Techno has tried multiple times to teach Tommy about anarchy. In the past, these lessons have always been taught through violence. And in his defense, Techno’s good at violence! It’s the universal language, and he’s spent so long at the illegal fighting worlds he’s become fluent in it. But Tommy? Tommy doesn’t learn through violence. So all the times where Techno fights back against Tommy (Tommy, who fights in wars he doesn’t understand for people who don’t care about him), Tommy doesn’t learn why. When they fight in the pit after Tubbo’s colorful death and Techno tries telling him he didn’t have a choice, Tommy doesn’t learn. When they replace the government and Techno tries telling him that wannabe heroes always die like one, Tommy doesn’t learn. Techno doesn’t understand what’s not clicking in Tommy’s thick skull, and he doesn’t know his little brother enough to know why.</p><p>But here, at the base, at<em> home</em>, something is different. The way Tommy acts when he’s not focused on a war, when he’s not watching his older brother, his <em>Wilby</em>, rant about unfinished symphonies, when he’s not screaming his lungs out about his best friend, his <em>Tubbo</em>, being set aflame by fireworks launched from his older brother’s hand, is different. He's happier in a way that feels natural and not forced, louder but in a way that doesn't hurt his throat or Techno's heart, funnier in a way that's jokes for a party and not for a funeral. So, in between trips to see the dogs and villager trades, Techno tries a different approach, one he's only ever used when Phil's around. He asks Tommy to define L’manburg.</p><p>“A fucking country, dickhead.” Tommy scoffs, but Techno presses further, stumbling over this new language that sounds and feels an awful lot like English,</p><p>“What does L’manburg mean to you?”</p><p>Tommy pauses. There haven’t been many times someone’s asked him what he thinks, at least not in a genuine way. He thinks, and starts listing, “Well Tubbo of course, and I guess Wilbur, or Ghostbur, just not Wilbur when he got all scary, and Ranboo, you know because even though he’s new he’s a goodun, he's the only one who visited me you know, and Niki of course, what would we do without her and her pastries, and...” and he keeps going. He lists his friends and not-so-friends and their activities, the little pranks they pull and flowers they pick and the songs they sing, and he doesn’t mention the country, <em>the government</em>, once. He doesn’t mention the final control room, or the fireworks, or the button (other than when they all trace each other’s scars and fight off each other’s nightmares). And as he finishes talking, tears of nostalgia and homesickness running down his face, Techno leans in and goes, in a language a bit less clunky,</p><p>“L’manburg is a people Tommy, you don’t need a government for that. The government is only tearing you apart.” He continues, stories and concepts filled with the myths he’d used to tell the others at bedtime, tales from when he had traveled and written letters back home. And finally, Tommy learns. He learns that power only corrupts, that the government is what took Tubbo away from him, that L’manburg as a people cannot prosper, not even <em>survive</em>, if L’manburg as a government is still existent.</p><p>Techno learns too. He learns that Tommy, despite everything that every adult has ever done to him, despite the pain and betrayal and isolation that he’s been put through, would remain loyal to those he cared about until he died. He learns that Tommy doesn’t want the war, doesn’t want anything that would lead to it, he just wants his family and friends, and he’d do anything to keep them safe. Techno learns that his little brother is not so different from him, he just speaks a different universal language.</p><p> </p><p>And that language is love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway subscribe to technoblade</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>